FBPC01
is the first episode of Full Bloom Pretty Cure!. The episode focuses on Haruki Mei and her transformation. Summary During a normal day of tending to the flowers, Haruki Mei's hometown, Hyakka, is attacked by a monster known as a Taishoku. With the help of the fairy Petal, Mei will transform into Cure Floret and protect the world. Synopsis Transcript '' The episodes starts off with a voice, talking about the legend of Pretty Cure. They talk about its origin, and it's legend. And now, two special Cures will be born; girls who will relate to two of the first decade of Cures. On a clear, sunny day, a young girl is walking to school. Some of her friends come up to her and talk to her about the Nature Club. The girl, named Haruki Mei, listens to everyone, then concludes that since most are busy, there will not be a meet today. Mei's friends run off, and she continues to walk, humming a tune. At school, Mei meets up with another friend of hers, Aino Hana. The two talk about after school, and Haruki says she will be working on her garden and keeping it healthy. Hana asks if she could help, and Haruki agrees. The two split ways to get to their classes. After school, Mei and Hana meet up once again to garden at Mei's home. Mei races Hana all the way to her house, and Hana wins. The two talk about school and the seasons, when Hana's mother comes. Hana apologizes for forgetting to tell her mother where she was. Unfortunately, Hana has to go home. Mei waves goodbye, then sighs, wishing she could still be here. Meanwhile, a blue and white fairy spots Mei gardening. Mei decides to walk around town and visit some people. She does some gardening for them, listens to people's opinions, and even buys gifts for them. Later, a tired Mei sits down on the porch of her house. Just then, she hears a voice. It tells her the voice is behind the house. Mei follows the voice to discover a cute plush on the ground. The "plush" begins to talk, and a confused Mei picks it up. It introduces itself as Petal, a fairy tasked with finding two girls to become magical girls known as Pretty Cure. A surprised Mei wonders why she heard her, and Petal thinks Mei could be a Cure. Mei is a bit confused, but also cheerful. But this conversation is cut off when Petal tells Mei that something bad is happening. Mei and Petal run to find a girl stealing Hana's Heart Flower. Mei, afraid, asks Petal what is going on. Petal explains that is Kyogi, a servant of a force called Hakaimono. They oppose Petal, who is protecting the Tree of Hearts. She also says the creature is called a Taishoku. It represents someone's inner feelings. Petal says she will explain it later, and tells Mei how to transform. Mei tries it out, and she transforms into Cure Floret. After transforming, Floret, Petal, and Kyogi are all surprised at the scene. The Taishoku attacks, and Floret dodges. She begins fighting, and even she is shocked at how well she really is doing. Petal tells Floret to finish off the Taishoku, and Floret does so. Kyogi, furious, leaves. Hana wakes up after Floret transforms into Mei once more. She says she had a dream about a girl named Cure Floret. The episode ends with Mei and Hana walking to Hana's house. Major Events *''This episode marks the debut of Full Bloom Pretty Cure!. *It marks the first Mei themed episode. *Haruki Mei makes her debut appearance and transforms into Cure Floret. *Petal is introuduced. *Mei meets Petal for the first time. *Kyogi is introduced. *A Taishoku is summoned and defeated. *Cure Floret uses Floral Extreme for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure Mascots Hakaimono Hyakka Trivia *The tune Mei is humming is the opening theme to Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *Hana's Heart Flower is a Crocus, symbolizing youth and cheerfulness. Gallery Category:Full Bloom Pretty Cure! Category:Full Bloom Pretty Cure! episodes Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Episodes